


Payback's a bitch

by Spnislife666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, M/M, Pranking, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel and sabriel playing various pranks on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a bitch

Dean woke up to an empty bed.  
He scowled and opened his eyes, knowing that Castiel wouldn't be there to welcome him as he usually was on a Saturday. The bed felt wrong, empty without his presence and Dean closed his eyes, imagining Cas next to him.  
Cas had a very different start to the day. He woke to his phone vibrating at 5 o'clock in the morning and groaned. He answered it with a grunt. Crowley needed him to come into work on a Saturday of all days to finish off the deal as the deadline had been moved forwards. Cas mumbled his agreements and sighed.He gazed down at Dean who was sleeping contently, gave him a kiss of the forehead and rushed to get ready. Cas hated leaving Dean on the weekend, they were both so busy with work during the week and on Saturdays they had a romantic meal and the whole day to themselves. 'Guess that's not going to happen' thought Cas.

 

Sam woke to Gabriel lying on top of him.  
Gabe's head rested on his chest, their breathing almost in sync. Even in his sleep Gabe wore a cheeky smirk as though he was thinking of innuendos whilst he dreamed.  
Gabriel woke to Sam staring at him. Gabe grinned and said "morning Mr Starey. I'll really give you something to look at". With that he hopped off the bed and swaggered into the bathroom, completely naked. Gabe turned round at the last minute. "Coming?", he smirked back at a bewildered Sam. "You know I can make you come", he laughed, making sam blush at the implied shower sex. Sam leaped after Gabe, not wanting to miss a thing. 

 

Dean almost dropped the picnic basket as his fingers tingled with anticipation. He had spent most of the day creating a feast for him and Cas and was hoping to surprise Cas at work. He had to ring his boss and old friend, Bobby to help him with everything considering Dean hadn't cooked anything since Sammy was little. Together they had made tiny fishcakes, stuffed olives, mini quiche, asparagus parcels wrapped in pancetta and Castiel's favourite, mini steak burgers. Dean didn't know what half of the ingredients were but he trusted Bobby to get some things right. He had also stopped on the way to get some beers. Even though Cas might not be able to drink at work, Dean certainly wasn't working.

 

After an active morning, Sam and Gabe bumped into Dean at the market. Dean explained about his surprise for Cas, then rushed away muttering his apologies. Gabe giggled to himself and Sam gave him an amused look. "what?", asked Sam. "what are you plotting?".  
Gabe grinned, "It just doesn't seem fair that they get all of the fun. I was just thinking of a way for us to have some fun at the same time", he smiled innocently. Sam had a feeling he knew what Gabe was planning and sighed. Once Gabe had an idea, he was a force of nature that wreaked havoc wherever he wanted. There was no way to stop him, Sam told himself as he went along with Gabe's plan. After buying all of the ingredients they needed and visiting an old friend, Gabe was sure they would make Cas and Dean's night very eventful.  
When Dean and Bobby had left the kitchen for a minute, Gabe and Sam ran inside and started to lay their traps. Chilli flakes were dumped into everything, black pepper ruined Castiel's favourite burgers and Gabe emptied the jar of insects that he had received from his old friend, the insect collector earlier that day into the picnic basket under some napkins. They wouldn't know what had hit them!

 

Hurrying through the office, Dean smiled at the familiar faces he recognised from last years Christmas party. He knocked on the glass and leaned in the doorway, grinning at Cas. Cas looked up, flustered, confusion flitting across his face. "Dean...I can't...", he started but Dean shut the door and interrupted him.  
"Don't worry, keep working, I just wanted to make sure that you had something to eat since you might be here all night too", smiled Dean. Cas worked and Dean watched him, both unaware of Sam and Gabe concealed in a cupboard in the office. Dean reached for the basket and Gabe started to giggle. "Sshh!", hissed Sam, punching Gabe in an attempt to get him to be quiet. Dean passed Cas a mini steak burger and took the olives for himself. Cas took a bite...  
He began to cough and splutter, eyes wide and bulging, tears streaming down his face from the Chilli. "Dean...help...", he gasped. Dean grabbed a napkin from the basket then screamed as his hand emerged covered in bugs. At this point, Gabe and Sam were howling with laughter as they fell out of the cupboard onto the floor. 

"son of a bitch!", shouted Dean, shaking his hands violently trying to get rid of the insects crawling all over him. "Cas? You good?" asked Dean, kneeling next to a choking Cas.

"Yeah Cas, it looks like something went down the wrong way!", giggled Gabe hysterically as him and Sam collapsed on the floor laughing. 

"Hey, outside you two. Now." hissed Dean lunging at them.

"Woah Deano, its just a joke!" laughed Gabe. Sam stood stock still, trying not to laugh any more even though tears rolled town his cheeks.

"Dean, we're really sorry, we were just having a laugh. It wont happen again", promised Sam. With that, Gabe and Sam ran from the office before Dean could start on them again.

Dean turned to a recovering Cas. "I think they need a taste of their own medicine", smiled Dean, raising an eyebrow.

 

The next day, Dean and Cas went over to Sam and Gabe's apartment with a few pizzas as a peace offering. Or as Dean like to call it, a false sense of security. About halfway through the evening, Cas excused himself to go to the bathroom. Hurriedly, Cas emptied a small container into the shampoo that Gabe and Sam shared then rejoined the party. All they had to do was wait...

Dean woke to a thundering on the door. He roused Cas and they sleepily answered it. Outside was a hysterical Gabe and a very angry Sam. And there was one other change in their appearance. 

"What the hell you guys! You balded us?" shouted Sam, feeling his head where the long hair used to be. Cas and Dean simply laughed.

"Payback's a bitch little brother", hooted Dean. Sam stormed away, muttering something about a wig whilst Gabe gave Dean a death stare. 

"Truce?" asked Cas hopefully.

Gabe huffed. "Yeah, whatever." he shrugged.

Shutting the door, Dean turned to Cas. "I think we know who won that don't we!".

**Author's Note:**

> My first go writing fanfic so please tell me how I did! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
